


After

by forthehonorofgreyskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthehonorofgreyskull/pseuds/forthehonorofgreyskull
Summary: Picking up where we left off you R rated events of the next 24 hours. I tried to stay true to our beloved characters and tell you what happens next, because none of us were ready for season 5 to end. Catra and Adora are ready to see what happens now that their feelings are out in the open.**More chapters are coming
Relationships: catradora - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	After

“Wait, before we go and restore magic to the entire universe I need a shower and a good nap,” Bow said looking back at Glimmer, Adora, and Catra.  
“And we definitely need to celebrate this victory?” said Glimmer slipping her arm into Bows, “We BEAT the horde!! WE did it!!”  
Glimmer turned towards their celebrating friends, “PARTY AT BRIGHTMOON!”  
A cheer went up from the Etherians. Glimmer took Bow and Adora by the hand and teleported the four of them into the main hall of the Bright Moon castle.  
“Wow, it feels different being home now that the horde is gone,” said Bow once they landed. “I am never going to get used to this,” Catra groaned. She was not a fan of teleporting and was internally reeling with the events of the past few hours.  
“sure you will!” Said Glimmer with a giggle, “ you will have plenty of time to learn to like it when we head out on on next mission.”  
Adora reached out and took Catra’s hand, “im sure you will get used to it. But for now, let me show you around.”  
“perfect, you show Horde-Scum your room and Bow and I will get the kitchen started on celebrations!! This is going to be the best party! See you tonight!” And with that Glimmer and Bow teleported out leaving Adora and Catra alone. 

“so… your room?” Catra asked still looking uncertainly around the innately decorated hall. Adora smiled at her, “i think it’s our room now. Ya know, since you like me so much.”  
“I do NOT like you” Catra immediately responded with a sheepish grin. She had never imagined that Adora would feel the same way about her. How could anyone as incredible as Adora, SHE-RA love someone like her. Adora giggled and took Catra by the hand and lead her up the stair case, through beautifully decorated halls into a massive room. “You live here?!” Catra said looking around at the squish bed adorned with decorative pillows, the giant bathtub full of hot water and bubbles despite no one having prepared it. She felt very much out of place with all the soft light and the warm loving atmosphere.  
“Yeah,” adore responded, “my first night here I accidentally killed the bed and then Bow and Glimmer would sleep in here with me until I got used to sleeping alone. But.. now I dont really need to worry about that. It will be just like old times.”  
Adora walked up to Catra and took her by the hand again while she was talking. Catra smiled sheepishly, looked up to meet her eyes and said, “well.. maybe not just like old times.”  
Adora grinned and bit her bottom lip. She open her mouth to quip back but before she had time to form the words Catra leaned in and kissed her. Every thought in Adora’s head was immediately gone as soon as she felt Catra’s lips against hers. She brought her hands up and ensnared them in Catra’s mane pulling her closer and deepening their kiss. They broke apart a moment later and grinned at each other.  
“We should get ready for the party” Adora said breathlessly, hands still in Catra’s hair.  
“right.. the party.” Catra immediately looked uneasy again.  
“Relax! Everyone is going to love you once they get to know you.” Adora said reassuringly. Catra still didn’t look convinced. Adora kissed her again, “Trust me, okay?”  
Catra purred and held her close. “Okay.”

Adora reluctantly pulled herself out of Catra’s embrace and went to look in her closet for a change of clothes. She had been wearing the same jacket since she was in space and was dying to get into the clean clothing. Catra remained in the center of the room, arms crossed, scowling at the room.  
“You can borrow something of mine” Adora said encouragingly. “and walk around looking like a princess?? No way.” Catra responded scathingly. Adora scowled. Then she smiled, she had decided she was going to try a something new when I came to Catra’s “negative energy” as Perfuma would put it. “For the Honor of Grayskull!” She shouted and was instantly transformed into She-Ra. 

“What are you doing!!??” Catra shouted backing away from She-Ra.  
She-Ra laughed and ran straight towards her. Catra jumped away hissing but She-Ra had the advantage. She-Ra scooped Catra into her arms and walked toward the bathtubs.  
“DON’T YOU DARE!” Catra yelled trying to scramble up She-Ra’s head away from the water. She-Ra dumped her into the hot soapy water. Catra hit the water and was surprised by how nice the water felt and how deep the tub was. She thrust her head up out of the water, ready to take it all back and kill She-Ra for this, but she came up and was face to face with a laughing Adora.  
“That was not funny.” Catra grumbled still furious and refusing to admit how nice the water felt.  
“You’re right. It was hilarious” laughed Adora. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. “Isn’t the water amazing? The Horde had polluted so much that even the water we had there was tainted. Pure Etherian water is full of magic and feels like a full body massage and, OH! Glimmer told me that when you..” Adora stopped short when she saw Catra’s face. Catra was staring at her with the strangest look on her face. “what? What is it?”

Catra looked away and blushed, “Nothing! Never mind.”  
“what?” Adora pressed. Catra’s blush deepened, “You…you’re really pretty.”  
It was Adora’s turn to blush and her face split into a smile. “Catra,” their eyes met, “I a really happy that you’re here.”  
Catra smiled, reached her hand out to her, Adora took it, and Catra wrenched her forward into the tub. Adora came up laughing, blinking the water out of her eyes. She pulled Catra to her and kissed her again. Adora’s hand slips over Catra’s should and unclipped the pauldron on and helped her remove all of her armor. After a few moments she was staring at Catra’s body, running her hands all over, enjoying the soft fine hair that covered her. Catra purred and let herself melt into Adora’s arms.  
“It’s really over isn’t it?” Catra murmured snuggling into Adora’s neck. Adora smiled and breathed her in. All of the times she had fantasized about holding Catra like this, she never really thought it would happen. “it really is.”

Meanwhile, Glimmer and Bow had alerted the kitchen staff that tonight’s celebration of the victory of the Horde would be the party of the millennia. Tiny food, giant food, a fizzy beverage of every kind would be available and all of Etheria was invited. Glimmer offered to teleport anyone from any kingdom. This party will put the Princess Ball to shame, Glimmer thought as she popped in with another handful of guests from Selenias.  
The castle was alive with movement. She could hear Bow laughing with servers as the final preparations were made. Glimmer sighed happily and then teleported to the moonstone.

“I’m so sorry Angela. I’m sorry I didn’t make it back to you sooner” Micah kneeling before the moonstone with tears in his eyes when Glimmer appeared next to him. He smiled at her and rose to his feet.  
“Glimmer.” Micah held his daughter by the shoulders and took in the site of her. She was as beautiful as her mother, but she could see bits of himself in her eyes and features. His heart was broken by the loss of Angela, but overwhelmed with pride and love at the sight of his daughter, the Queen.  
“Hi dad.” Glimmer smiled up at him. That still felt so insane to say! But so good. “Can we talk?”  
“Of course!!! About whatever! Whenever! Really, all you have to say is when and where and what about and I am there!” Micah started babbling, nearly incoherently, such was his excitement over the prospect of really talking to his daughter after all this time. Glimmer chuckled over his response, overwhelmed with the joy of the day.  
“Shadow Weaver was my teacher. She was teaching me sorcery and all of the deeper parts of magic, the part of my magic.. that comes from you.” she looked into his eyes, “Will you be my teacher now?” Micah’s eyes filled with tears and he thought his heart my explode out of his chest with joy. “Glimmer. Nothing would make me happier. I will teach you everything I know.. on one condition.”  
Glimmer was slightly taken aback, “oh.. okay.. what?”  
“ Tell me everything that happened when I was gone. Every day, every joy, fight, boring moment, all of it?”  
Glimmer jumped into arms, squeezing him in a bear hug. “Of course, dad. Now lets go celebrate OUR VICTORY OVER THE HORDE!?” They walked across the bridge together, Micah left towards his quarters and Glimmer teleported out. 

She reappeared in Adora’s room to find Catra and Adora wrapped around each other wrestling. Adora had Catra pinned with her legs while she furiously ground her knuckles into Catra’s mane, “admit it! YOU LIKE ME!!!”

“SERIOUSLY!” Glimmer shouted laughing at them. Catra leapt out of Adora’s grip snarling and went into a defensive stance immediately. The three of them paused a beat as everyone took Catra’s reaction in. Catra relaxed her posture but remained on edge and furious. Adora got to her feet giggling nervously, it would take a while before Catra would be able to really relax. “what are you doing here” Catra asked still scowling at Glimmer. Glimmer glared at Catra for a moment and then broke into a huge grin and said, “I came to get you, dummy, because I knew neither of you would be ready for the best party ever!!!”  
Just then there was a knock on the door, Bow opened it and stuck his head in the room. “Adora? Catra? Are you ready yet?” When he saw Glimmer he threw the door open and sauntered in. “I knew you wouldn’t be ready. Glimmer, you take Catra. I’ve got Adora.” 

With that Glimmer seized Catra and teleported out leaving Adora and Bow.  
“Best friend squad makeovers!? Bow yelled as he punched the air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Victory of the Horde Celebration truly was the biggest party of the century. Bright Moon’s castle was overflowing with people and the celebration went out of the castle, down the streets of bright moon. Every Etherian had something to celebrate today and everyone was taking full advantage. The great hall was full of Princesses, all of them united under the full strength of Etheria’s magic when Glimmer walked in with Catra right behind her. Glimmer was glowing with power and had never looked more like royalty. ****describe queenly and super glowy attire.  
Her eyes scanned across the hall, taking in everyones joy and basking in victory and pure joy. She saw Mermista and Sea Hawk laughing with their friends from Elderon. Spinnerella and Netossa were snuggled up together in a corner. Each direction she looked Glimmer saw love and happiness, she was overwhelmed with it all. She spotted Scorpia, dressed in an extraordinary black and red suit. Miniature red roses adorned her cuffs and she stood hand in hand with Perfuma, who was in a perfect green ball gown made entirely of greenery and flowers talking with Bow and Adora.  
“There they are!” She said looking back to Catra, “Come on!! I gotta show Bow!”  
“Uh, don’t you mean Adora?” Catra said looking skeptically at Glimmer arms crossed and head bowed, trying to look invisible. Where is Melog when you need him, Catra thought looking over the crowd trying not to think about how many of them she had personally harmed. Not to mention who was hurt because of her orders. Or the fact that she is from the horde and was a leader for the horde.  
“Nope! I mean Bow” Glimmer playfully shoved her back then grabbed her by the hand and dragged her forward into the crow. “We have a bet to see who scan do a better make over and I know I killed it.”  
Catra hissed but allowed herself to be dragged along. She knew nothing about fashion that wasn’t also deadly so she had accepted Glimmers advice on how to style her hair and did really like the outfit. Not that she would let Glimmer know that, she did like the suit. It was tight in the right places while still allowing movement. Black with red trim and a high collar *** She could have done without the hair goop but Glimmer was insistent. At least she would be with Adora through this. Oh man. Everyone is going to want to talk to her though. Everyone is going to want to talk to She-Ra. She should probably just go back upstairs. No one wants to see She-Ra with her.  
Her brain continued to spiral out of control and she felt the anxiety rising up, getting more angry and herself, feeling the urge to run until Glimmer stopped short and she bumped into the back of her. “Hey, watch iii…” Her eyes fell on Adora. Adora was glowing in a long white, flowy dress, trimmed with gold.*** Her silky hair cascaded down her shoulders and upon her brow was a perfect gold tiara. It was the perfect blend of She-Ra and Adora.  
“Hey Adora” she said while drinking in how incredible she looked with her eyes. Adora turned at the sound of her voice, her face lighting up and then her jaw dropping.  
“HA! I WIN!” Glimmer squealed at the look of Adora’s face.  
“NO WAY!” Bow yelled back, “Look at Adora! She’s perfect!”  
“Looking good Wildcat!” Scorpia said with a laugh, “this is better than the Princess Ball! I do love an excuse to dress fancy.” Perfuma leaned into Scorpia and squeezed one of her pincers. “Everyone really does look their best” she mused giggling at Bow and Glimmer’s ridiculous argument while Catra and Adora continued to stare at each other.  
After a moment Catra came back to herself and cleared her through and stepped up to Adora with a nervous smile. “Catra, you .. you. Look.. you look so good” Adora babbled unable to stop staring at Catra. “Wait, you guys are competing!!” Adora laughed incredulously at Glimmer and Bow, finally realizing what they were talking about.  
At that moment a bell rang out from somewhere and Glimmer squealed and teleported out. She rematerialized at the top of the stage someone had magically erected a few hours before.  
“Hello everyone! Tonight we celebrate out VICTORY OVER THE HORDE! Tomorrow we will work on logistics and understanding but tonight we PARTY!!!!” As Glimmer finished speaking magical fireworks went off around the hall and music began to play. In a flash, everyone was dancing and laughing. Adora and Catra were swept up in the crowd, Adora began dancing with a boy from Elderon and an older Salenian woman attempts to grab Catra. Catra, pulled out of her grip in a flash and disappeared in the crowd. Adora began trying to untangle herself from the dancing crowd but was not rushing. If Catra didn’t want to dance that was her problem. When the first sone finally ended she excused herself and began scanning the crowd for Catra. She grinned when she realized she knew exactly where she would have gone. 

There is a small hallway off of the Great Hall that leads to a balcony with an extraordinary view of all of Bright Moon. Sitting on the railing, tail twitching, was Catra.  
“Hey Catra.” Adora said quietly walking up to her. Catra tensed and turned to look at her with watery eyes. “What is wrong?”  
“I don’t belong here Adora? I’m not a rebel. I’m.. Im the bad guy! I don’t deserve parties.” Catra’s voice broke and she took a great heaving breath. Adora walked up to her and slowly put her arms around her.  
“Catra. Shadow Weaver was horrible to you. And I am so sorry that I didn’t help you, that I couldn’t stop her… that I didn’t stop her. She made bad choices, some evil choices, but in the end she saved us! She saved the world with her sacrifice. So, I don’t think anyone can be just one thing. You did some bad stuff, I know. But you aren’t a bad person. I have always known that. And I think that you DO belong here. And we will make so many more good memories, after a while no one will even remember bad Catra. Tears streamed down Catra’s face and she smiled at Adora, “you promise?”  
Adora kissed her and pulled her off the railing and into her arms. She glanced down, taking in just how good she looked. She Catra held Adora’s face in both hands and pulled their lips together. Adora melted into her, overwhelmed with happiness. She felt Catra’s tongue on the edge of her lip and opened her mouth, deepening their kiss. Her knees went weak and Catra kept kissing her, she felt like the world completely disappeared. The only thing that existed was Catra’s mouth on hers and the feeling of her body against her. Catra purred deep in her chest and pulled back. Adora panted and giggled as she came back to herself.  
“It would be wrong to skip the party right?” Adora whispered.  
Catra grinned; smirked, and wiped her face and also out of breath. “I think Sparkles would kill me, but you don’t have to convince me to avoid large groups of princesses.”  
Adora giggled, kissed her and grumbled, “come one, half an hour and then we can go upstairs.”  
Catra raised her eyebrow and bit her lip, looking into Adora’s eyes, her smirk growing bigger. Adora blushed bright red and Catra laughed. They linked arms and made their way back to the party.  
No one seemed to notice their absence. Scorpia and Perfuma were in the center of the dance floor dancing furiously to an upbeat sea Shanty, Sea Hawk was singing along, loudly and out of toon while Mermista glared at him, failing to hide her smile. Glimmer and Bow were dancing with Frosta and a group of people laughing as arms and legs flailed in time to the music. Adora pulled Catra onto the dance floor between Wrong Hordak, Emily, and Entrapta. Catra gave Adora a meaningful look and tried to get away from the trio. Adora leaned in to whisper “stop worrying so much and relax! Its a party!” Into catra’s ear.  
“CATRA! ADORA! Come dance with us!” Entrapa’s voice rang out over the music and Catra relented. Adora was in charge tonight.. for now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later Glimmer popped out of the crowd with Bow, in each of their hands was a bottle of some sparkly, fizzy drink. They were both was flushed from dancing and laughing, still radiating joy. Catra’s hair had fallen despite the amount of goop Glimmer added and was wild in front of her face and Adora looked flustered and happier than she had ever been.  
“Okay best friend squad! I think we all know what it is time for now!” Bow said pushing a bottle into Adora’s hand and on into Catra’s.  
“Bed?” Catra hissed out of the side of her mouth with a smirk to Adora making her blush furiously.  
“TOASTS!!!” Bow roared over Catra’s comment and loud enough that the crowd responded with cheers. Adora looked around and noticed everyone had the same strange bottle. She sniffed it and sneezed. “ What is this?” She asked Glimmer.  
Glimmer explained that it was a Champagne and she needed to be careful not to drink too much of it with a laugh and then took a swig from her bottle and winked at Bow. She teleported to the top of the stage and began to speak to the crowds. Bow threw his arms around Catra and Adora and squeezed them, “BEST! FRIEND! SQUAD!’ He shouted! Then in a much lower tone and a wink, “Glimmer was serious about the champagne, it can really mess up your head.”  
Glimmer toasted She-Ra, the rebellion, Etheria, magic, and so many more. Each time she would call a name everyone would cheer and drink and after a few both Catra and Adora were feeling it.  
“heeeeeeeey Adora” Catra whispered in Adora’s ear as the music started up again. Adora smiled and leaned back into with goosebumps and hot cheeks. The music changed from upbeat to an achingly beautiful slow melody. “Dance with me?”  
Adora placed one arm on Catra’s shoulder then around her neck, feeling Catra’s hands snake around her waist. They moved back and forth in time with the music looking into each others eyes, big sloppy smiles on each of their faces. Glimmer appeared next to them and pulled Bow out of somewhere. Bow’s eyes and face were red and he was laughing hysterically. He leaned onto Glimmer, using her shoulder to steady himself and slurred, “bestfriendssquaaaad” looking so proud of himself. Glimmer giggled and called out to adora and catra.  
“I’m going to get him to bed before he does something embarrassing.” She laughed looking at Bow’s drunken smiling face with nothing but amusement, “We love you and will see you tomorrow!” And she and popped disappeared.  
“The Queen left her own party, I think that means we can go too.” Catra said with a smile so big it accentuated her canines. Adora looked at her and felt her insides turn to jelly.  
“Lets go upstairs.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what felt like the worlds longest walk up the longest staircase ever, Catra and Adora were finally alone in their room. They stared at each other, nervously smiling, not really sure what to do next.  
“So…we could… um” Adora stuttered, looking around the room, searching for the words. Catra laughed and Adora’s eyes shot back to Catra’s, “what?” Adora snapped suddenly feeling very aware of how hot she was.  
Catra moved towards her, stopping when they we’re inches apart. Adora could feel Catra’s breath on her skin, “what?” She muttered, unsure of what she should do with her hands.  
“Hey Adora,” Catra hissed grabbing Adora’s hips and pulling her against her into a kiss. Adora responded immediately, her hands exploring Catra’s neck, shoulders, back, and hair. She broke the kiss long enough to kiss down Catra’s neck, biting her a tiny bit. Catra growled and gasped. Emboldened, Adora reached for the buttons ons Catra’s suit, pulling them apart in a frenzy. Catra allowed her first layer to be removed before she caught Adora’s wrist, stopping her.  
“turn around” Catra gasped, and tail twitched excitedly. Adora caught her breath and slowly turned around allowing Catra to slowly unzip her dress. It pooled on the floor leaving her in nothing but her tiara. She turned back around and met Catra’s eyes. Catra was starring at her, eyebrows almost disappearing in her hair they were so raised with her mouth half way open. Adora grinned and stepped towards her. Catra, wasting no more time, stepped out of the reminder of her clothes and grabbed Adora by the arm and dragged her to the bed. Adora laughed while being hauled around and tossed onto the overly squishy mattress. She pulled Catra down on top of her as their lips found each others again. Catra’s skin was covered in find fur that was unbelievably soft against her skin. Catra broke the kiss and began to kiss and lick down Adora’s neck, loving how she tasted. Catra bit down gently on the side of her neck and Adora gasped and bucked her hips up. Catra laughed, “I knew you were a bottom!”  
“What! Shut up!!!” Adora immediately tried to shove Catra off of her, “I am not!” Catra caught her hands, and quickly kissed her again. Adora’s hands wrapped around Catra’s neck, kissing her back completely lost in the moment. Catra kissed slowly up her cheek to her ear, “told ya” she cackled, holding tightly to Adora so she couldn’t toss her off. Adora groaned and shifted her weight into a more defensive position allowing her to break Catra’s grip and get the upper-hand but then Catra was kissing her again and really she needed more of that to happen more than anything else.  
Catra was screaming internally with excitement. She was kissing Adora. She was TONGUE KISSING ADORA! And Adora was kissing her back. This was every day dream she had ever had coming true all at once. The feeling of Adora’s body against her was driving her crazy, she needed to touch every part of her immediately. Catra slid her hand down Adora’s arm, feeling how soft her skin was. She continued running her finger tips down over Adora’s hips and stomach causing Adora to groan into her mouth and break out in goosebumps. Catra grinned and they broke apart, each of them gasping for breath and flushed. They smiled at each other as Catra’s fingers began to brush over Adora’s nipples. Adora bit her lip and bucked her hips up against Catra.  
“Would you please touch me!!” Adora groaned pulling Catra by this hips against her, “you are driving me crazy!” Catra laughed and brought her lips down to Adora’s nipple and began to bite and lick it. Her hand slip down between Adora’s legs and she let her fingers rest right over Adora’s pussy. “Seriously!” Adora half gasped and moaned which made Catra giggle through her teeth and bite harder on Adora’s nipples. Adora groaned and bucked her hips, trying to get Catra’s fingers to really touch her. Catra couldn’t handle it anymore and couldn’t hold back. She slid her fingers inside feeling how incredibly wet Adora was.  
“You’re dripping wet, Adora,” Catra purred more turned on than she ever remembered being in her life. She slipped one finger inside Adora’s pussy, then another, getting them soaked before sliding them up to her clit. Adora began panting and gasping, Catra leaned forward to kiss Adora, their tongues intertwined while Catra’s fingers slid up and down driving Adora crazy.  
“Catraaaaa” Adora moaned running her hands all over Catra almost frantically, trying to touch all of her body all at once. Catra chuckled and slid two fingers deep inside making Adora thrash and groan with pleasure.  
“Can I taste you?” Catra asked, looking a slightly nervous for the first time and biting her bottom lip.  
“YEAHUH!” Adora managed to gasp, blushing furiously. Catra grinned, without loosing the rhythm of her fingers she slid down Adora’s body and buried her face into Adora’s pussy, finding her clit with her tongue and growling deep in her throat. Catra had plenty of experience in the sex department but nothing had ever come close to this. She felt high on Adora’s taste, smell, feel. She moaned into Adora’s slit when Adora reached down and began pulling on her ears and mane, guiding her by the head so she would lick and suck on just the right spot. 

The second she felt Catra’s tongue touch her Adora had lost the ability to form coherent thoughts or form words, she was completely lost in the sensation of Catra’s fingers filling her pussy up and her tongue on her clit. She smiled as she heard Catra’s growl of approval when she began pulling on her hair and ears. Adora was getting so close, she wasn’t sure if she would have an orgasm or turn into She-Ra, the feelings were surprisingly similar.  
Catra, emboldened by Adora’s obvious enjoyment of her ministrations added another finger and smirked as Adora moaned and her body shook. Catra picked up her pace, thrusting in and out, her tongue still swirling and flicking, making Adora’s moans get louder and louder until she was legitimately screaming.  
“Catraaaaaa…Please….Don’t…Stop” she squealed as she gasped and her body trembled and every muscle tensed. Catra fucked her harder and faster, loving the sound of her fingers sliding in and out of Adora’s soaked pussy. Suddenly, Adora’s hands slammed down on her head holding her tightly in place as her legs wrapped around Catra’s body and she screamed in climax. Catra slowed her pace and then slowly removed her fingers and licked Adora clean before kissing back up her stomach and meeting her eyes with a classic Catra smirk plastered on her face.  
“Hey Adora.”  
Adora had a sheen of sweat on her brow, her face was flushed and she looked deeply satisfied and was still trying to catch her breath. Catra curled up against her, hands gliding over there stomach and still heaving breast, nuzzling into her neck. Adora had finally regained her ability to speak.  
“That.. that was…” she gasped, “ that was amazing.”  
Catra giggled, purred, and wiggled even closer to Adora feeling happier and more at peace than she had ever felt. Adora shifted so she could take it all in. Their legs were intertwined, bodies pressed together and Catra’s hands continued to slide up an down her skin, making her feel all tingly. She brought her hand up to Catra’s face, she lifted her chin up so she could kiss her, tasting herself of Catra’s lips. She pulled back so she could ask, “can I touch you?”  
Catra purred and the hair on her tail and the back of her neck stood up on end and Adora laughed at the reaction, “I’ll take that as a yes”  
Adora caught Catra’s hand rolled them over in once fluid motion so she was on top. Catra laughed and confirmed that yes, she would really like that. Adora wasted no time and immediately slid down Catra’s body, trailing light kisses as she went. Adora gasped at how wet Catra was and immediately began exploring her folds with the tips of her fingers. Catra squealed and bucked her hips forward. Adora giggled and slid her two fingers deep inside Catra’s pussy making her groan through her teeth. Adora then lowered her face and began slowly licking up and down Catra’s slit, her fingers pumping in an out as she went. Catra bucked her hips forward to meet Adora’s fingers and Adora met her thrust for thrust, doing her best to keep her tongue and mouth over Catra’s pussy but Catra was bucking so hard it was making it rather difficult. Adora adjusted so she could focus on just meeting Catra’s thrusts. She pulled her fingers all the way out, chuckling at the look of indignation of Catra’s face for just a second before thrusting three fingers deep inside, hooking the tips of her finger and making a come-here motion inside while she fucked her. Catra began moaning Adora’s name and words of encouragement making Adora want to scream. Adora could feel herself getting soaked again. She watched Catra’s face contort with pleasure and she screamed out Adora’s name as she came. Adora slowly removed her fingers, leaned down to taste where her fingers had just been before kissing up her body and laying down next to Catra, pulling her into her arms and kissing her cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips softly. “hey Catra?” Adora asked softly.  
“mmm?” Catra asked, eyes still closed with a smile still on her face.  
“I love you.”  
Catra’s eyes shot open and she looked into Adora’s eyes. In them was nothing but happiness, love, trust, and goodness. She didn’t feel worthy of all of that but responded with, “I love you too” anyways. Adora sighed contentedly and pulled her closer, their bodies melting into one another. Catra lay her head on Adora’s shoulder and nuzzled close, feeling better than she could ever remember feeling for the third or fourth time that night and closed her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Horde Prime’s voice laughed and whispered, “Catra? Are you having fun, Little Sister? Are you enjoying playing the part of the hero? WE know that is a lie, Little SIster. I have seen your heart. You will bring nothing but pain to those you love.” Prime laughed again, his voice echoing over itself, getting louder and louder. Catra’s eyes shot open and she leapt out of bed with a shout.  
“Catra!! What is it!” Adora said also jumping to her feet searching the room for the threat. She heard Catra sniff and looked to see that she had turned away and was holding her face in her hands. “Catra?” Adora asked quietly, crossing to where Catra was standing and wrapping her arms around her. Catra’s body stiffened at her touch and sniffed again, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Suddenly, Melog, Catra’s magical feline familiar appeared next to them, rubbing against Catra purring.  
“Where have you been?” Catra asked stroking his head.  
“Catra..?” Adora said again cautiously.  
“What, Adora?? Why do you stick your nose in everything.” Catra snapped and Adora’s face crumped and she stepped backwards away from her. Catra took a deep breath, her voice was still heavy with tears, “Wait. I’m.. I’m sorry” she turned and reached for Adora’s hand. “I’m not good at this… this feelings and talking crap.”  
Adora bit her lip and tentatively reached to take Catra’s hand. She took a deep breath and said, “That’s okay, I think you will get good at it. Can you.. will you tell me what happened? Did you have a nightmare?”  
Catra pulled Adora by the hand and brought her back to bed. She curled up in Adora’s arm and smiled as Melog jumped on the bed, made many circles and the lay down with a groan.  
“Yes. I had a nightmare. It was Horde Prime” Catra said, her head buried in Adora’s shoulder so she wouldn’t have to make eye contact, “But.. but it think that I’m mostly afraid of me. I’m afraid of hurting anyone else.”  
“Oh Catra,” Adora said pulling her close and kissing the top of her head, “We’re always going to worry about that stuff I think. But as long as we keep trying, we can do anything. And you deserve good things.”  
Catra sniffled and purred.  
“Okay.”


End file.
